


What hope is there?

by CinnamonAndPancakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern Era, Multi, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonAndPancakes/pseuds/CinnamonAndPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Northern America is the third world, with epidemic and war as the norm. The African Federation is the current world superpower, slowly beginning to fail as corruption begins to topple a once proud continent. The Matriarchy is in charge and men are only recently beginning to throw off the shackles of sexism to make their own way in the world, unhindered by female supremacy. Homosexuality among females is the norm, homosexuality among males is reserved as a sick fantasy for the heterosexual female. Among social and political unrest, what hope is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What hope is there?

The television crackled in the background, detailing a new interstate war in Northern America. The refugee camps were a familiar distress and the pleas for aid blanked out from years of use. If you heard something enough times it became distant, a fact of life, easily ignorable.

Takara felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to grin at her girlfriend. “Ardin, my love, decided to get up before midday today I see.” She teased. Ardin leaned down for a kiss, her dark eyes gleaming. “Why, Takara, I couldn't sleep without your lovely, willing, pliant and, most importantly, warm body in the bed next to me.” She murmured before capturing Takara's lips in a deliciously sweet kiss. Takara hummed happily before pulling the Latina into her arms.

“Oh God! Must you do this every morning!” The couple ignored the half petulant, half amused, exclamation of their flatmate, they knew she enjoyed it really. After all, she'd joined them in bed enough times. It was a pity she wasn't into commitment or they'd have proposed a more permanent arrangement.

Ardin pulled away first and flashed a dirty, inviting look to their intruder.  
“Good morning to you too, Severine.” Takara laughed at the sudden conflict that quite plainly swept across the frenchwoman's face.  
“Casse-toi.” She mumbled, her cheeks pink.  
“Ah, let her be Ardin. She has work to get to, we can't keep her.” Takara brushed her fingers across the most ticklish spot she could reach and was pleasantly satisfied with the squirm she received.  
“You cheeky bastard!” Ardin squealed before exacting swift and terrible revenge. Takara missed Severine's grateful look but she knew it was there, she knew Sevie better than she guessed.

~~~~~~~

"It's awful."Takara looked up from her newspaper to look at Ardin.  
"What is?"  
"The state of it, America." Ardin waved her spoon vaguely. "All those wars and the illness and the religious extremists. Someone should do something."  
"People _are_ trying..." Takara wavered. "but it's so difficult to help an entire continent, especially after it was exploited so perfectly in the name of colonisation."  
"I know... but how hard would it seriously be to get it up and running! Canada seems to be doing okay and Florida has a booming tourist trade."  
"You're forgetting that it's in some people's interests to keep America broken." Takara said dryly, knowing this conversation would turn out identical to the one they'd had yesterday.  
"Fuck capitalism! Capitalism sucks!" Ardin's arms were flailing about with passion. "Surely it's just common decency to ensure your fellow woman is safe and healthy!"  
"If everyone were decent then the world wouldn't suck." Ardin stuck out her tongue.  
"You could at least pretend to care." The Asian grinned at that.  
"Ardin, baby, this is me pretending to care. You know what I'm like when I actually _do_ care." Takama waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
"You are infuriating."  
"Aww! Honey! You love me!"  


~~~~

Takara was walking to work when she ran into one of the Mens Rights Marches. "Damn." She muttered under her breath. She would undoubtedly be late now, something bad almost always happened at these things and they took forever. She'd have to go round. A heavy hand captured her shoulder and she jumped.  
"What's an honest woman like you doing here Miss Maka?" The policewoman asked, hostility hidden below a veneer of rationality.  
"I'm going to work Miss Owabura. Do you perchance know a way around the March?" Takara hid her fear well. Miss Owabura was not one she wished to allow any power over her.  
"Go via the train station, they should have passed there by now."  
"Thank you."  
Takara hurried to get as far away from it all as possible. It wasn't that she didn't support equality. It was just she'd rather not be thrown in jail or lose her job. She would be perfectly happy for either outcome of these marches so long as her life continued to be comfortable.


End file.
